Księga V
Oddajcie swoje serca dla sprawy, do dziś zapamiętamy, że to my walczymy o przyszłość! Część Pierwsza Ty i Amy wchodzicie do domu, wszystko w porównaniu do obecnej Ziemi wygląda na stare i opustoszałe, Twoja przyjaciółka ze smutkiem spojrzała na stary pokój lecz nie zobaczyła tam swego przyjaciela gdyż ten dawno już został pochowany. Nagle poprawiając okulary zauważasz że na stoliku leży książka, tym razem tom piąty. Jakby ktoś chciał ją wam podarować jako prezent. Amy patrzy zaciekawiona na dzieło, rozpalasz ogień w kominku i siadasz na sofie po czym zaczynasz czytać, jesteś przecież tytanem opiekunem, i musisz się tym zająć. Herosi trafiają w środek jakiejś wielkiej bariery, w tym samym czasie poznajemy paru nowych herosów, między innymi Katniss i Azira. Ta dwójka spodobała się jej od razu, bohaterzy utknęli w barierze w wiosce zniszczonej kiedyś przez Zake w formie bezmyślnego tytana. Poczułeś ból na sercu, lecz musisz z tym żyć... wiedząc, że kiedy Amy jak gdyby nic czyta księgę... Life podbija krainy, nawet próbuje Ziemię! Lecz Anna nigdy na to nie pozwoli prawda? Wracając, legendy dowiadują się wiele o przeszłości, wszyscy dowiedzieli się skąd wzięli się umarli, dowiedzieli się o czymś takim jak potężne artefakty, udało się im uwolnić z bariery, wyszli bez większych obrażeń, prócz utraty honoru Zane'a. Dr.Life porywa Kylie. Amy szklą się oczy ale pokłada wiarę w cyborgo-androida. Zaczyna się szukanie śladów Life, a potem wielka wojna. Stwierdzasz, że od początku byliście na straconej pozycji. Legendy płyną i napotykają krakena, który dziesiątkuje armię Eredina, lecz ten przeżywa, a Kraken ląduje na księżycu dzięki tobie. Legendy dopływają i przechodzą w atak frontalny, walki nie ustępują przez długi czas, lecz gdy armie się rozdzielają są dziesiątkowani przez wroga. Armia Zane'a wycofuje się na plażę gdzie jest dobijana przez Alfę wroga. Amy była zaskoczona wycofaniem się Azira miała ogromny do niego uraz, sama uczestniczyła w walkach... Mogła zginąć, przez samolubstwo Azira! Okazuje się, że w gronie mamy szpiega.. na plaży syn Michaela zostaje znokautowany. Jesteśmy też świadkami śmierci Natalie... Została przebita przez Alfę i powolną śmiercią umierała przy drzewie w towarzystwie ojca i matki, twa przyjaciółka zaczęła płakać lecz czytasz dalej, o tym jak rozpoczęła się bitwa na polanie kwiatów, o śmierci Jericho pożartej przez podmiot w rzece, dzielnie ocaliła Akihokiego. Amy płacze jeszcze bardziej, lecz musisz to kiedyś zakończyć prawda? Mówisz jej o swojej zdradzie z przymusu oraz o śmierci Moniki, która przegrywa powietrzną walkę, przerywasz czytanie i pocieszasz przyjaciółkę przez dobre pół godziny. Potem informujesz o heroicznym poświęceniu Marcusa czułeś się wtedy... Dobrze, nie ukrywałeś, że zabicie Marcusa i rekrutów sprawiło ci radość, oberwałeś liściem na mordę, następnie Amy cię wyrzuciła z swojego domu, siadasz pod drzwiami i czytasz dalej. O sytuacji w labolatorium o przejściu Matta wielu wspomnień, by odzyskać siebie, o heroicznym czynu pijaczyny Jacka, który płoną żywcem, dla Matta. Wszystko wybucha, Jack ocalił Matta zaś on sam wylatuje do lasu jak kometa. Pod drzewem spotyka go Blake, wymieniają parę zdań, Jack daje strzykawkę Blakeowi, nawet tobie zaczęły lecieć łzy jak czytałeś dalszą część, przecież Jack był dla ciebie jak brat... Zaś czytając tylko imię Blake stawałeś się co raz bardziej wściekły. Legendy przegrały, dlatego się uśmiechasz, wszystkie legendy zostały ustawione do egzekucji wykonywanej przez ich starego znajomego Grabarza w formie demonicznej. Amy została postrzelona, do dziś to pamięta. Trwała wyliczanka, kto zginie? Niestety Kid stracił Sophie...Ta straciła głowę, Ban wściekł się i przyjebał Grabarzowi ten za karę zabija Zane... Chłopak na szczęście przesłał swoje dane... Trwała ogromna rozpacz, lecz Matthew obiecał Life że ją zajebie! Nie dziś, nie jutro ale to zrobi! Wybuchłeś śmiechem, wtedy Amy zrozumiała, co jest nie tak, chwyciła za strzelbę i oddała kilka strzałów w ciebie, zamieniłeś się w tytana i przywaliłeś jej tak mocno, że ta przykleiła się do ściany. Zabrałeś ją do Life, zaś wcześniej zabijasz Annę od tyłu, która miała cię... za przyjaciela... Wyrzuciłeś książkę gdzieś daleko, mówiąc, że to zwykły śmieć. Część Druga Wracasz do domu późnym wieczorem ciemną uliczką. Idziesz z cmentarza gdzie jest pochowany twój dziadek i przyjaciel. Nagle słyszysz płacz dziecka przy śmietniku... Zauważasz młodego chłopca, młodszego od ciebie. Ma porwane ubrania i jest strasznie wychudzony. Podchodzisz do niego ze współczującą miną. Postanawiasz go przygarnąć, więc zabierasz go do domu, gdzie go karmisz i przygotowujesz mu miejsce gdzie może spać. Chłopiec przedstawia się jak Henry. Prosi cię abyś przeczytała mu coś na dobranoc. Nagle zaczynasz przypominać wiele rzeczy z ostatniego czasu. Siadasz na krześle, bierzesz pusty zeszyt i na pierwszej stronie piszesz wielką liczbę 5, trzeba odbudować dziennik zniszczony przez tego zdrajce, mówisz pisząc wszystko słowo w słowo. Zaczynasz od początku. Po dwudziestu latach od walki z Dr.Life legendy budzą się w celach, ty w pomieszczeniu lekarza z Katniss. Matt budzi się obok łóżka wroga, został jej psem... Przypominasz sobie że po przebudzeniu próbowałaś zabić lekarza w czym przeszkodziła ci Katniss. Nie miałaś jej tego za złe, bo zrozumiałaś, że mogłabyś sprowadzić śmierć nie tylko na siebie ale i na inne legendy. Gdy wyszliście zobaczyliśmy Life i Corvo. Przed nimi siedział Matt, wyglądał jak zbity pies. Najpierw Life zrzuciła Corvo, co było dla ciebie dużym szokiem, po chwili Matt wstał aby powiedzieć Life jak jej nienawidzi... Oraz na dodatek Blake wisiał nad przepaścią... sznurek powoli pękał. Jak zwykle przez charakter Matta spadł, myślałaś wtedy że zginie, lecz Zake, wcześniej zdrajca zmienił się w Tytana i uratował Bożka. Zaś Blake powstrzymał Life od wstrzyknięcia serum Zakeowi. Musieliście chronić Zake'a przed podmiotami strzelającymi z wyrzutni rakiet. To było dość trudne, ale wam się udało, a Tytan uciekł. Wy natomiast otrzymaliście misję od wroga, aby zmusić Navira do poddania się... Misja zakończyła się na wasze nieszczęście pokonaniem Navira. Wzdychasz, ale widzisz że chłopiec jest bardzo zaciekawiony, więc mówisz dalej. Opowiadasz mu o pokonaniu Grabarza i o tym że Michael został nowym. W międzyczasie Matt zostaje zgwałcony przez Dr.Life i Beth. Później po powrocie legend dowiadują się o tym, współczułaś kuzynowi... Legendy zostają zaproszone na kolację i potańcówkę przez Life. Dochodzi do pojedynku między gospodynią a Mattem. Oczywiście tanecznego, co bardzo cię rozbawiło. Okazuje się że Life nie jest zła, gdyż okazuje miłość do Matta i małej kulki energii. Wszystkie tatuaże pękają, uwalniając legendy, ci dowiadują się, że Life jest pionkiem Zeldrisa... że próbowała się wyzwolić z jego rąk...lecz nie była wstanie. Life z płaczem ucieka z potańcówki, Matt za nią, legendy jak debile się uchlali bo, ogrom podmiotów ich pilnował. Matt zostaje zwalony z murów przez opętaną Life, a za nim spada jego córka Luise. Zaś legendy, mają kijową sytuacje, w trunkach coś było padają, Blake jako jedyny nie pił, dlatego postanowił poświęcić się, wyrzucając się z wybuchowym podmiotem w przepaść, Blake spadając krzyknął, kiedy wybuch nadział go na pręta... Pręta który ocalił mu życie, legendy trafiają do jednej celi. Zaś co u Matta? Nadgorliwie pytał Henry. Przylatują do krainy mroku skąd Matt zabiera listy z piwnicy Marcusa, które potem rozdaje dla przyjaciół. Twój kuzyn dowiaduje się że jest synem Marcusa i nazywa się Luke Anirr. Co oznacza, że jesteście spokrewnieni. Ucieszyło cię to, mieć tak godną krwi osobę w rodzinie. Po tym wszystkim postanawia on zostać z Kidem i zatrzymać armię Zeldrisa. Używają legendy i wychodzą z życiem, lecz Kid stracił oko, a Matt rękę. Dalej Matt podróżował z nieprzytomnym Kidem przywiązanym do konia, legendy napotkały śnieżycę, tak wielką, że ta pożarła kilka osób, ci co dostali się do jaskini na chwilę byli bezpieczni, Katniss potrzebowała ciepła Blake... ten pokochał wojowniczkę, która się do niego przytuliła. Oczywiście, Matt latał na włóczni. Nagle w śnieżycy znika Dr Life i Kid na koniu. Oboje trafili do przepaści tylko do dwóch innych części. Dochodzi do walki między Kidem, a Zake'iem. Michael postrzelił Kida, który spadł do lawy. Popłakałaś się opowiadając to dziecku, które cię przytuliło i powiedziało że będzie dobrze. Uśmiechnęłaś się przez płacz, w międzyczasie zaczęłaś opowiadać dalej o tym, że po chwili młody Anirr pojawił się tam i wraz z Life stoczył walkę z Zake'iem i Michael'em. Life wychodzi z walki prawie martwa, a wrogowie uciekają. Matt wraca do reszty i ogłasza im smutną wiadomość po czym dzieli się na trzy drużyny. Jedna ruszyła do kosmosu, druga szukać ostatniego artefaktu, a trzecia czyli Matt i Blake ruszyli pokonać Zake'a. W międzyczasie Michael zginął z rąk Zeldrisa oczyszczając swoje serce. Zake wyruszył z armią podmiotów na krainę mroku. Legendy wyruszyły tam, Matt i Blake stoczyli walkę z Zake'iem, którą przegrali, a Zake wezwał martwą armię i odrodził duszę Zeldrisa. Matt stracił serce i był blisko śmierci, ale pojawił się Meliodas i pokonał Zeldrisa, a Matt odzyskał serce i ruszył na wroga, pokonał go wraz z Blake'iem. Postanowił tytana jednak oszczędzić, bo jest dobry. Dalej miało miejsce rozdanie orderów przez ciebie, przy okazji zostałaś nową Boginią Ziemi. Potem koronacja Blake'a, wielka impreza po której skończyłaś w łóżku z kuzynem... Oczywiście tylko ze sobą spaliście, nic więcej. Następnie ślub twojego kuzyna i byłego przeciwnika - Doktor Emily Life. Arlekin został nauczycielem w akademii, a Danny otworzył szkołę dla czarodziejów... Zaś wielka legenda koszmaru, Meliodas wrócił do karczmy, zaś Kid? Dowiadujesz się, że kilka miesięcy leżał na skałce, pływającej nad lawą, próbował się ocalić dla rodziny, lecz bez pomocy Michaela, który był w chuj zniszczony nie dałby rady, nie dość, że Michael naprawił swój błąd poświęcił swoje resztki ciała na życie Kida... Był to wielki czyn z jego strony. Do karczmy Meliodasa zawitał jakiś... ledwo żywy gość...Pierwsza myśl? Kid! Legendy znów wracają do codzienności... Ale na jak długo?